


Oliver Elio Life

by LandonShackard



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Licking, M/M, Random & Short, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet, sensual, time travel sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonShackard/pseuds/LandonShackard
Summary: Elio and Oliver share a moment so sensual and full of emotion that reality seems fictional and time feels tangible.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Oliver Elio Life

**Author's Note:**

> Concept is difficult to explain. Loosely based on a dream I had. If you're interested I'll explain it to you sometime.

Oliver was sat in front of me at the other end of bed, both of our torsos angled slightly towards the window because being face-to-face felt intimate and confrontational. He was shirtless and I could see the wispy white body hairs juxtaposing the newly tanned skin of his shoulders. I wondered, not for the first time, what he might taste like.

We were in an agonisingly small hotel room. So compact that the headboard and footboard of the bed were centimetres away from each wall. Like in a caravan or mobile home. The only window was the one we looked out now and had mistaken for a painting when we first came in. An aging rectangle of glass that framed a picturesque view of the canal, the dock, and the ruins. Hundreds of years ago, what could have easily been yesterday, a fleet arrived at that dock and I marveled at the size of the ships.

Was he going to ask me about that? Did it interest him? Would he believe me?

He inhaled like it was a sigh and rested back on his right hand. His chest rose and fell, his shoulder rolled, I felt like he was making a show of it. We almost mirrored each other now, sitting on our sides but also on on top of our calves and ankles. We were so close yet so politely distanced. Suddenly it occurred to me that I had not for a long time been looking out the window. Neither had he. Then, as if he too had just been shocked by the realistation of our staring contest, he averted his eyes shyly. He turned his head completely to the window and the tendons of his neck, which were visible from his collarbone to his jaw, stretched.

"How do you know what it looked like?" he asked, referring to the vessel, with genuine curiosity.

I did not reply. I kissed his neck. That tendon.

When I straightened Oliver was looking at me again with an expression of almost naïve shock. An expression that asked _Was that real? Did that happen for you too?_

I must have licked my lips because his neck glistened with spit. So wet, it looked like I had licked him. So I did. From his collarbone to his jaw. Every moment from then felt like it happened very quickly and too slowly, like in a dream.

"Because I was there to count it's sails." I answered smiling.

He grabbed me and kissed me like it wasn't our first time doing it, and with relief suspiring between us I reached under his arms and tried to feel as much of his back as I could. He moved a lot, trying to feel _me_ the way _he_ wanted, and it meant his muscles shifted under his skin in a way that made me want to feel him more. He pushed against me so that was almost on my back. I don't think it was his intention, just a result of his passion and excitement. Still, I had to let go of him to hold myself up, and the starchy hotel sheets brought back another memory.

"I slept onboard once. I was there to feel the stiff white linen."

He gasped or moaned or hummed in contented acknowledgement, then his lips fell to my neck.

He believed me. Or he was entertaining the possibility that I was telling the truth. He cared about what I was saying, my life, and myself.

"You wouldn't believe how bad it smelt below deck." I said.

He _hmphed_. "I can imagine."

A cheeky smile split his face as he at last laid me down and started on my chest.

'I'll die here." I said, " I don't know how to live after this."

Oliver hovered his face over mine and said.

"I don't want any life that isn't this."

**Author's Note:**

> Concept is difficult to explain. Loosely based on a dream I had. If you're interested I'll explain it to you sometime.
> 
> Any critiques or notes are appreciated.


End file.
